Super Kamehameha
This article is about the technique. For the Dragon Ball episode with the same name, see Super Kamehameha (episode). & or & or or & or & |similar='Electric Kamehameha Earth-Destroying Kamehameha MAX Power Kamehameha Solar Kamehameha Standing Kamehameha Super Galick Gun Super Kamekameha Super Masenko True Kamehameha 5x Kamehameha 10x Kamehameha' }} '''Super Kamehameha' (超かめはめ波) is an advanced version of the Kamehameha. Overview Like many variants, the fundamentals for this technique are no different from a regular Kamehameha. The only defining trait with the Super Kamehameha is the greater ki generation, which, interestingly in itself, is enough to generate light from the energy source while the attack is being prepared. For example, when Goku charges a normal Kamehameha wave, he cups his hands to his side, but when he does a Super Kamehameha, the energy sphere he charges is too powerful and big to cup his hands so his hands split apart. Goku first uses the attack against Piccolo Jr. during the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. Later, Super Saiyan Goku uses the Super Kamehameha in an attempt to repel Frieza's Nova Strike during the titanic battle on Namek, but Frieza manages to escape the energy wave and rams Goku into the ground. Goku uses a technique similar to the Super Kamehameha when repelling Cooler's Supernova back at him, although he fires it without cupping his hands behind him due to attempting to push the Supernova back at Cooler. Goku uses the Super Kamehameha against Broly and Hatchiyack, and also combines it with the Final Flash, Burning Attack, Super Masenko and Special Beam Cannon to destroy Hatchiyack. During the Other World Tournament, Goku uses it many times during his match against Pikkon. Later, Goku uses it as a Super Saiyan 2 against Majin Vegeta in order to repel his Final Flash (the sound of the attacks is heard but not seen). Cell uses the Super Kamehameha against Goku, during their match in the Cell Games. He later uses upgraded versions against Super Saiyan 2 Gohan, the Earth-Destroying Kamehameha and the Solar Kamehameha. It is said in the English bookcase of Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout that this is the "most powerful version of the Kamehameha Wave," despite the existence of the far more powerful version in Dragon Ball GT, the 10x Kamehameha. Appearances in Video Games The Super Kamehameha is frequently used in many Dragon Ball Z video games, such as Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu, Dragon Ball Z: Goku Hishōden, the ''Butōden'' series, Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, the ''Budokai'' series, the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series and Dragon Ball Heroes, and is a common staple on many characters' move rosters. It is Adult Gohan's Ultimate K.O. in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. Goku can also use it in Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku. It is called Ultra Kamehameha in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22, with Goten's version named Ultra Kamekameha. The Super Kamehameha can also be used by Gohan and Cell in Battle Stadium D.O.N. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Beam Attacks